Naruto Neo
by mastersword124356
Summary: The world of naruto 20 years later. Naruto is hokage. Now Naruto's son takes over and the adventure begins again.
1. The Begining of Neo

It's been 20 years . Naruto has become Hokage and one of the neo sannin. Peace has restored to the land . Now what about their children? 

Our story begins quite suddenly.

Rock Lee: YUUDAI!!!!!!

If you haven't figured it out Yuudai is Narutos son.

Lee: When I find you your dead.

Yuudai: You'll never take me alive.

Let's pause until Lee takes him alive.

Back at the acadame.

Lee: This is not a joke. You keep skiping class and todays the day I hand out teams and sensais.

Yuudai thinking:Damn Lee!!

Lee: Now group 2 . Yuudai.

Yuudai thinking: I hope I get paired with Calvin and not our rival Deokishisu.

Lee: Calvin.

Yuudai and Calvin: Yes.

Lee: and Deokishisu.

Yuudai and calvin: Whanna.

One hour later.

Yuudai: WHERE IN HELL IS OUR SENSAI!!!!!!

Calvin: Beats the hell out of me.

Yuudai sets an eracer trap.

Yuudai: This'l teach him.

Deokishisu: He won't fall for that.

A man with bat like ears and wearing a brown care backwards walkes in sees the eracer trap and just by staring at it instead of falling on his head it falls on Yuudai's head.

Yuudai: Ow! What the hell was that for.

Man in cape: For tryng to get me with the oldest trick in the book.

Yuudai Thinking: Crap!!

They go to the roof top.

Man in Cape: Tell me about your selves.

Yuudai: Why don't you tell us.

Man in Cape: If you ansure my question fine . My name is Forte and the rest I won't tell you. Now you're next.

Yuudai: My names yuudai, I like playing pranks with Calvin, and I want to be hokage.

Calvin: My names Calvin, I like playing praanks with Yuudai, and I want to be friends with my chineese zodaic animal.

Deokishisu: My name is Deokishisu, I barely like anything, and there is a man I must defeat.

Forte: Good . Come to the Exersize Training Ground tomorow at 7:00 . Eat breakfast and I'll kill you.

Okay I don't own anything except the characters I create. Please R&R. 


	2. Forte's test

I don't own any thing except the charicters I make up.

The day of the exersize.

Yuudai: Don't tell me he's late again!!

1 Hour later.

Forte walks up to them.

Yuudai: Where the Hell were you!!

Forte: I got lost on the path of life.

Yuudai and Calvin: No You Didn't!!

Forte: I've set this alarm to go off at noon. I have 2 bells eather kill me or take the bells. If you can't do eather I will tie you up to the tree and eat your lunch.

Yuudai: Hey my dad did the same thing. To bad he didn't tell me how to win.

Forte: Go.

Yuudai charges at Forte but Forte teteports behind his back.

Forte: Hidden Leaf sacred taijutsu 1,000,000 years off pain.

Do I have to explain what Forte did?

Yuudai: What the

Yuudai falls in a nearby lake.

Yuudai Thinking: What the hell was that?

Yuudai leaves the lake.

Forte: So, ready to give up?

Yuudai: No not yet.

Yuudai clones pop out of water.

Yuudai: Shadow clone jusu.

The shadow clones charge at Forte.

Forte: That won't work. I know what you're, What the hell!!

One of the Yuudai clones has Forte's back.

Yuudai: Pay back time!!

So did you like the chapter? Please R and R . I need to know what you think of this story.  
Bye. 


	3. The loss of hope

I don't own any one except the charicters I make.

An explosion is heard.

????:Tyooohhh!!

Yuudai:What the?

Forte teleported behind Yuudai and then he teleports everyone to the village.

Yuudai and Calvin:What the hell happened!?!?

Oh, I frogot to mention the village was destroyed.

Deokishisu:I heard the scream coming from over there.

They all follow Deokishisu only to see a boy with a crimsion scarf and a gun that shoots yellow light firing his gun like a spread onto four green mecheans with mirrors that shoot the same light at a coffin with an angry spirit above the coffin that seemed to be hurt when the light shot at him that was atacking the boy. But that wasn't what caught their eyes. What caught their eyes was the sunflower like creature siting on the boys sholder.

The spirit vanished and the mecheans did too.

????:Yes I defeated the vampire!!

Yuudai:Who are you?

????:Oh, I'm Django the solar boy.

Yuudai:Not you the thing on you're sholder!!

Django anime fell.

????:I am not a thing. I am Oteko mesenger of the sun.

Django:We came here to stop the vampires from the village hidden in the moon.

Yuudai:What's a moon!?!?

Calvin:We have a moon!?!?

Deokishisu and Django anime fell.

Forte:The ansures are what Gaara always looks up at durring night, and yes we have a moon.

Yuudai:So vampires killed every one??

Django:Except for some of you're friends that pretty much sums it up.

Yuudai and calvin:Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

So what did you think. Bet you didn't perdict that . Once again R and R. 


	4. We're in a hosbittle

I don't own any thing except the caricters I own.

Yuudai: Where the hell are we?!?!

Forte: you and Calvin fainted so you are in a hosbitle.

Calvin: I question the logic in this!!!!

Forte: You don't have the right.

Calvin and Yuudai: Whaaaaa.

Forte: Stop crying and I might tell you what happens.

Forte leaves.

Yuudai: WE HAVE TO #$ING LEAVE!!!!

Calvin: You can't say that.

Yuudai: Why not?

Calvin: This story is raded T.

Yuudai: Whatever. Let's sneak out.

One hour later.

Yuudai: Mountain climing gear.

Calvin: Check.

Yuudai: Pictures of family.

Calvin: Check.

Yuudai: Lazer that explodes if someone whose name begins with a c says a word that begins with a c.

Calvin: Check.

Lazer: Self destruct in T minus now.

KA-BOOM!!!!

Lazer: Hey? I'm not dead.

Calvin and Yuudai: SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!

half an hour later in the air vent.

Calvin: This air vent is making my butt itch.

Yuudai: No comment. Now let's see. the exit should be here.

Yuudai throws the air vent gutter and he and Calvin enter a room full of doctors.

Clif hanger. Any way I'm runnning out of charecter ideas so could you help me. Bye. 


	5. The Utility Closet's Power

I don't own Naruto.

In the last chapter Calvin andYuudai fall into a room full of doctors ( anime sweat drops ) and they apear to be laughing.

Yuudai and Calvin continue to laugh like they saw alot of clowns fall into a broken glass factory.

Yuudai: So what are a bunch of doctors gonna do to us.

Calvin: The author sure is dumb.

Mastersword124356: Oh Yeah?!?!

Because of Yuudai an Calvin laughing at them ( and me ) the doctors rip off their cloths to reveal karate uniforms and black belts. Now Forte could kill them no problem so could Django and Deokishisu. But they were both goofballs so they were so screwed.

Yuudai and Calvin: Crap!!!!

Lazer from last chapter: Self destruct in T-minus now.

Yuudai and Calvin: FU

Kabooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooom!!!!

Lazer from last chapter: I did't die again.

Yuudai: Run!!!!

Yuudai Calvin and the lazer start to run and the lazer follows them when a robot picks it up.

Gama: Lazer located.

Gama puts his lazer back on an starts to run with Yuudai and Calvin. Luckly they find a place to hide.

Calvin: How do we get out?

Yuudai pulls a megaphone out of nowhere.

Yuudai: Atention all. Michel Jackson has a wife.

Doctors: No!!!! This can't be!!!!

The doctors faint from hearing this.

Calvin: You da man Yuudai.

Yuudai and Gama look at him like he just did the nice guy pose.

Yuudai and Gama: NEVER DO THAT AGAIN!!!!

Now angry nurses apear so they run again.

Yuudai: Who goes to this place!?!?!?!?

Calvin and Gama: I have no idea.

They run for hours until.

Yuudai: Until what damnitt!?!?!?!?

Untill they find the utlity closet.

Yuudai: Lets hide in here.

When the nurses arive the utility closet opens and this is what thay look like now. Yuudai has army pants on that are riped at the knees and wears an undershirt. He also has war paint on his face and is holding a mechene gun. Calvin has on samuari robes and a big ass sword. His hair is samuari braded. Gamma has a whole new body that looks more like a human. He still has his lazer but now he also has a bazooka.

One battle later.

Yuudai: How come we're back to normal?

Calvin: It probably only lasts for a limited time.

Yuudai: Let's go .

They go and find the exit and see Forte, Deokishisu, and Django talking.

Forte: So it's aggread?

Deokishisu and Django: Yes.

Forte: Oh hi guys sorry you missed our desition but it's good to se you're out of the hosbittle.

Yuudai and Calvin faint when they hear this and Gama becomes an official member of their squad.

Please review. I review. Also send me character ideas ok. 


	6. Back In Time

I don,t own naruto. in fact no author ownes this stuf on this website. it's called fanfiction for a reason.

Yuudai and Calvin have escaped the hos bittle and have made a new friend. Gama. Now they are heading for the pile driver.

Yuudai: So we're going to do what?

Django: Create a time warp vortex in the center of the pile driver so we can go back in time, recruit some ninja from the frobiden chunin exam, and come back here and baet some vampire ass.

Calvin: Ok.

Calvin said that like Django was speaking babylon.

Deokishisu: One problem. How does sunlight create a time warp vortex?

Django: You obivusly never played mario and luigi partners in time.

Deokishisu: They didn't use sunlight!!!!

Django: Thats what they want you to think.

Deokishisu: Ok.

Django started it up and when it was done everyone was in a vampire coffin. Django said the word and they went to the frobidden chunin exam.

Gama: Guys.

Forte: Yeah?

Gama: Why is it called the frobidden chunin exam?

Everybody: SHIT!!!!

When they got to the exam they were thought to be genin. Forte tried to kill them but he decided not to. They all entered the test hall.

Ibuki: Alright begin.

Forte Django and Deokishisu: Done.

Ibuki: WTF!!!!

During the exam Yuudai cheated and passed easely. Then he started to try and recruit everyone. But he only got his dad because a certen sand ninja said.

Gaara: If you bug anyone again I'l kill you.

That convinced Yuudai to get him on their team. Mean while Deakishisu got Sasuke, Calvin got Sakura, Forte got Kakishi, Gama got Kabuto, and Django got just about everyone else.

Yuudai: How did you get so many people?!?!?!?!

Django: I'm a Leo.

Soon the time came for the tenth question.

Everyone: We accept.

Ibuki: I repeat WTF!!!!

Kunai come through the window and the 2nd proctor apears (sory. I frogot her name.) and everyone expects this because Forte tells them that this will happen.

2nd proctor: WTF!!!!

Ibuki: Could you get off of me????

2nd proctor: Sorry. Listen we're going to the forest of death.

Forte also told them this.

2nd proctor: I repeat WTF!!!!

Anyway they go to the forest of death and find a comping spot they teamed up with who they recruted but because of rules Django could only team up with Hinata.  
They also decidee to train while Django sets up camp.

Deokishisu and Sasuki start to train.

Sasuke: Fire style fire ball jutsu.

Deokishisu: Heh.

Sasuke watched in horror when the fire ball passed through him.

Sasuke: Who are you?!?!?!?!

Deokishisu: DNA style arm extension jutsu.

Sasuke watched in horror again as Deokishisu's arms extenden and grabed him. The deformed limbs will surely haunt his nightmares. The jutsu almost killed him when he said.

Sasuke: Fire style pheonix flower jutsu.

Deokishisu screached like a dying animal and let go of Sasuke. He was going to theripy for that.

Deokishisu: I am an expearment. Created by the DNA of Gaara,

Sasuke: So that makes sense. He can change sand into different shapes.

Sakuke thought.

Deokishisu: the Kiruubi no kitsune inside Naruto.

Sasuke: How do you get a deamon's DNA. I better not tell anyone it's in Naruto.

Sakuke thought.

Deokishisu: Orochimaru,

Sasuke: At least he didn't get the gay part of his DNA.

Sakuke thought.

Deokishisu: and you.

Sasuke: WHAT!!!!

Deokishisu: Theres more but I don't know who they are. Now DNA style transformation jutsu.

Sasuke watched in horror yet again as he be came a hamster. Deokishisu picked him up and took him back to camp.

Forte: Deokishisu welcame back.

Deokishisu: Here Yuudai have this.

As soon as he lookes into his eyes he saw the sharinggan then he stoped looking. He didn't want this to look gay. He knew exactly what to do.

Yuudai: Hay sakura. Want a hamster?

Sasuke Hamster: Eep.

So did you like it? Don't froget to send in you're characters. I realy will put them in. Trust me. R and R. Bye!!!! 


	7. The End

I don't own naruto but I do own my original characters other then that I don't own anything.

After the girls fainted from the hamster Sasuke everyboby decided to move on when stey find a loveld bunch of flowers.

Yuudai: Why are these flowers here?

Deokishisu: Wildflowers baka.

They continue their argument while the girls are in the flower field. But then Forte remembers something.

Forte: Get out of the flower field!!!!

Sakura: Why?

The flowers then start to fly in the air and their blood-sucking roots can be seen. They make a dive for the girls when they see what the flowers were rooting inn. Corpses. But before they can root in the girls Forte uses he most powerful atack at full power.

Forte: Vanishing world!!!!!!!!

The blossome are eradicated but Forte dies.

Forte: That's why.

And with those last words Forte departs from this earth. Everybody atends his furenal but when they are about to burry him a man with guns apears.

????: You know you can bring him back.

Yuudai: How do you know this and who are you?

????: I am Axel.

The End Of Naruto Neo

But only the begining. I'm going to make a sequil called Naruto Neo Season 2. It will be better then this one but I need your characters. In the new season I plan to have many things like new characters, new powers, and a break from the vampire hunt.  
I hope You read it. Bye!!!! 


End file.
